Sonic Ball ZX Chapter 3
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Now that Sonic and Goku have reached King Kai's, they are now gonna receive training. Meanwhile, our other heores preapre to fight the three brutal saiyans and the saibamen hoping to stall until Sonic and Goku's arrival.


Episode 3: King Kai's Trial

A few minutes later, Goku and Sonic have finally reached King Kai's planet. As they made it to the ground, they harshly smacked to the ground. King Kai yells, "Who dares trespasses my property? I swear to God, if it's Princess Snake, I will literally blow her friggin' head off! Oh, hello. And who are you two?" "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The world's fastest hedgehog!" "My name is Goku. And I'm from Earth!" "Oh, of course. I was expecting you" King Kai said in a sarcastic voice. "If you wanna learn martial arts, you have to pass my trials. The two of you will each have your own trials. Sonic, since you most likely revolve around speed, you will be tested in strength. Goku, since you're most likely built for combat, I'm going to test your speed. Bubbles, come on out!" (Monkey sounds) "What's with the monkey?" Sonic said. King Kai said, "This is Goku's test. In order to learn actual martial arts, you must build up your opposite ability. Now, Sonic. Your test is to bop Gregory upside the head with this mallet." "Who's Gregory?" Sonic asked. "How dare you question my legacy?" said a high, squeaky voice. "It is I, Gregory! The fastest thing ever." Sonic laughs so hard. (Sonic laughing) "Really?! Hahahahaha! How freakin' original!" (Zoom) "Ok, King Kai! I accept", Sonic said with full pride. Goku said, "If Sonic's up to it, then so am I." Meanwhile, back on Earth, Krillin and the rest have finally gathered the 7 dragon balls. In space, the 3 saiyans have finally arrived on Earth. Eggman was just hovering around the city when he discovered a black hedgehog as one of the saiyans. He approaches them and asks, "Excuse me, fine gentlemen. I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to destroy these two pests. The blue one is Sonic the Hedgehog. And the muscular one is named Son Goku. If you succeed, then _this _will be your reward." The full-blooded saiyan known as Prince Vegeta said, "Ok then. We will kill these so-called pests. But don't skimp out on our deal." "Hey Vegeta! Can we go destroy stuff now?" said Nappa, the bald saiyan. "I'm going to destroy the city regardless. Hurry up, Nappa" yelled Shadow, otherwise known as the black hedgehog. As Goku and Sonic had finally succeeded on their trails, they began to test out their new abilities. "Hey Goku! I can finally do the Kamehameha! Check it out. Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" "And I can use the KaioKen!" (Bswoosh) "Wow! Not bad. But I can do that _and _the Spirit Bomb. Check it!" (Whir) "Cool!" Sonic said with awe. Back on Earth, Krillin and Amy made a wish to bring Sonic and Goku back to life. "Very well. Your wish shall be granted." (Whir) Back on King Kai's planet, Goku and Sonic have been brought back to life. King Kai tells them, "Well, I have good news. You two have been brought back to life. But you better hurry. The saiyans are already there." Goku said, "Got it. Let's go, Sonic." "Got it." (Zoom) (Zoom) Meanwhile, back on Earth, Piccolo, Knuckles and Gohan stop their training. "Knuckles, do you feel that?" "Yeah, the power is huge." Krillin yells, "Nah, it's just me." Tien and the rest appear to help with the fight against the saiyans. Piccolo said, "Oh, great. More meat shields." The saiyans have arrived in the battlefield. Vegeta pulled off his scouter and smashed it to the ground. "Vegeta. Why in the hell did you smash your scouter?" Nappa asked. "Because that's the reason why Raditz got killed. They can change their power levels." Shadow said, "Hey Vegeta. I think that green alien is a Namekian. It means that he somehow has a connection with the dragon balls." Nappa said, "Good. Then we'll save him for last." "Vegeta" Shadow asked. "You don't mind if I plant the saibamen, do you? It's 11 against the 3 of us and that would be a _huge_ disadvantage." Vegeta said, "Go ahead. This will help us track their movements." So as Shadow planted the saibamen, they grew into little aliens. (Screech) (Kreee) (Geeahhh) Tien and Espio went first against the first saibamen. (Ratatatatatatatattat) Fists were flying everywhere. Tails arrived at the battlefield late trying to perfect his armor. "Hey guys," said Tails, "I'm here. Hope I didn't miss anything." Vegeta yelled to the saibamen, "Hurry up and finish off the damn Cyclops and that fake-ass ninja!" Espio got angry and performed his Leaf Tornado. (Whoosh) "Take this! Dodoray," yelled Tien from a distance. (Whir) (Zoom) (Keera) (Grreeee) (Thud) (Thud) Krillin cheers Tien and Espio. "Now it's our turn," yelled Charmy and Yamcha. Yamcha yelled, "Ok, get ready to feel the power of…" (Snip) (Keera) "Charmy, help!" yelled Yamcha in fear. Charmy and Yamcha dies by the explosion of the saibamen. (Boom) "Yamcha's dead," yelled Vector. "Who the hell cares?" said Piccolo. (All murmuring) Krillin yells, "Ok guys! Watch this." (whir) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Boom) "Scatter Shot!" (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Keera) (Groan) (Greehhkal) "Whew," exhaled Krillin. Tails asked, "Wait, weren't there 6 saibamen?" Gohan said, "Then where's the last one?" (Keera) (Snatch) "Uh uh uh…" said Knuckles in a playful voice.

(Swipe) (Zoom) "Piccolo, it's headed towards you!" (Swipe) "My turn," said Piccolo. (Swoosh) (Opens mouth) (Boom) (Skreeah) "Dammit. Well, you're up next, Nappa." Nappa chuckled a little. "Ballin." Meanwhile, Sonic and Goku ran as fast as they could, but they were being held back by Eggman. "Oh, hohohohohoho!" Eggman somehow appeared on Snake Way. Sonic yelled, "Eggman! What the hell are you doing here?!" "You know this guy?" Goku asked. "Yeah," Sonic said, "He's a bad guy who tries to take over the world. I'm just wondering how he died." Eggman laughed obnoxiously. "I'm not dead! I created a teleporter that can teleport me anywhere. Pretty smart, huh? Now, to exterminate you both." (Beep) "Darn," Eggman sighed, "My empire guards are acting strange at the lair. We'll meet again soon, so think of this as a lucky break." (Whoosh) "Let's hurry, Goku," Sonic yelled. Goku asked, "Ok, but what's the rush?" Sonic grabbed Goku by the neck and yelled, "Look, I saw the coordinates on Eggman's pod! He's letting the saiyans kill our friends. I'll be damned if anything happened to Tails or Knuckles." (Zoom) Will Sonic and Goku ever make it in time to save their friends? Or will they suffer the wrath of the other 3 saiyans? Find out in the next episode.


End file.
